Broken Wings and Tarnished Plate
by Twistedaristocrat
Summary: Talia was born in Antiva, raised in Orlais, and forced to follow in her in unknown fathers footsteps. Now she is hiding in plain sight as one of the Bulls Chargers. How long will it take for her past to catch up to her and ruin what future she has left?
1. Chapter 1

Haven was still sleepy when she arrived, breath puffing out from under her hood in the frozen mountain air. She moved quietly, save the snow crunching as she trudged towards the small hamlet that made up the Inquisitions camp. She was late of course, but when asked she would comment on not being able to slip away earlier, and claim to need work that had fewer hands on her ass.

She managed to finally get close enough to smell the scent of eggs cooking as well as smoked fish, probably from the lake she had circled as she was not sure how safe the ice would be under her weight. Someone was up apparently, and that would make her arrival known, something she was not sure she was comfortable with, even now.

She reached out a leather gloved hand and pulled the fur collar of her cloak closer to her face to stop the snow as she peered up at the gates she now reached. To her right was a small tent, with a bag near the opening as well as the remnants of some kind of silk...

Dammit Big guy, can you -not- fuck everything that moves? Shit.

"Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

She turned her head to the source of the voice so close to her, hand moving quickly to the hilt of the hidden blades tucked under her cloak. She shifted quickly as a cat would, the training and experience of her life showing even in the way she breathed as she sized up the man standing before her.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to startle you..." his voice sounded again, fading near the end as he noticed the way she had moved and how she had reached for something under her cloak. His own hand moved to the hilt of his own blade, a longsword that sat at his hip. "Who are you and what business have you here?" he said, command and a flash of anger in his voice.

She stepped back, her legs bending as instinct seemed to take over. She lowered herself so she could get traction on the snow covered ground, hand still on her blade.

"Assassin!" He roared pulling his sword free.

"DANCER!" another voice roared from the once silent tent now behind her.

The voice stopped the armored man in his tracks, though she moved another step back just incase he would attack, and stepped into something solid.

"I see you are just making friends, Dancer. Cullen, She is one of mine. Late from some other work, but here." She felt a huge meaty hand on her shoulder, holding her still. "Say hello to the nice Commander, Dancer. He won't bite."

She finally raised herself into a proper stance and bowed her head in greeting. "Hello." After a silent pause, and the huge meaty tightened against her cloak.

"Oh, I -"

He stopped talking when he could see her face. She was tanned, golden like Josephine, but her face was less soft, the face of a warrior. Antivan if he were to make a wager, though her voice all but proved it.

"Apologies, Commander." She said with a soft velvet voice before bowing her hooded head again and turning her gaze to look up and over her shoulder towards Bull. "Chargers?" she asked quietly, her exhaustion starting to creep into her voice.

Bull grunted, pointing over his shoulder. "Over there."

Without another word, she moved to find the others and perhaps maybe get some sleep. Bull watched her move, his single eye noting how she moved, and what ached where. He would get her report later, there was no point asking for it now. Her need for sleep was clouding her judgement and she needed to rest before she did gut someone for simply talking to her.

"Who was...Dancer?" Cullen asked curiously, his eyes following the Charger as well.

"Dancer is...well, lets say she has a story that she should tell you sometime. Perhaps over drinks."

Cullen's eyes snapped back to Bull. It was truly the first time he had seen the towering man that day, and he stood in the snow wearing nothing but a cloth wrapped around him. With effort, the former Templar forced himself to look Bull in the eye, and keep from looking back to find out how far the woman nicknamed 'Dancer' had gotten."What are you? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Cullen, nothing at all." the Qunari mercenary said with a chuckle before wandering back over to his tent.

As Bull slipped inside the tent, Cullen blinked, then shook his head. He had heard a soft moan, followed by another deeper one. Just how many people fit in that tent?


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep, glorious sleep. She awoke with a soft smile on her lips, stretching her hands far above her head before she heard Krem's voice. "You're late Talia." he said, his Tevinter accent causing her skin to bristle, though it was nowhere as bad as it had been in the past.

She grumbled and reached a hand out towards him to receive her morning pick me up. It was a tradition of sorts that Krem would have brewed her a cup of coffee to help her wake up. As always, Krem held the cup out for her to take into her hands, keeping quiet until she started to drink. "Ugh...what in the Fade is this?!" she said as she pulled the cup away from her lips. "It is cold."

"We are in the mountains, what did you expect?"

With some grumbling and a few Antivan curses she brought the cup back to her lips and started to drink. Krem watched her for a minute before looking at her gear that she had tossed to the floor before climbing into the bed roll he had left out for her three nights ago.

They were fast friends when Talia joined the Chargers three years before. Talia had never acted strange around Krem, nor had she ever referred to him as a woman which had all but cemented their bond in the Chargers. She was a sister to him of sorts now, and in some jobs he had even claimed that they were lovers to keep the dancer from too much attention, as she would do what she had to do to protect him if he was ever called into question.

"Kremmy, how long have-"

Krem smirked before releasing a long sigh. The sigh caused Talia to lift her eyes to look at him in all his armored glory. He delayed the answer for almost a full minute, watching the Antivan dancer's eyes widen with worry, then spoke. "It is barely past noon."

She blinked and then growled a reply. "Cold coffee and teasing...you are in quite a mood."

"You deserve it, why so late?"

Talia offered the now empty cup back to him and reached for her clothes. "Well...Lord handsy tried to seduce me first."

Krem frowned and turned away so she would have her privacy. "Did you at least wait for payment before you killed him?"

Talia slipped out of bed as she listened to his question, quickly slipping her padded tunic over her head and down. I was her favorite color, a deep Antivan red that accented her coloring, something her mother had always told her to do when going into public. _Make sure you leave an impression in everything you do, Tali-dear. The world is always watching, even the shadows have eyes._

"I didn't kill him, but I am sure his wife will not be pleased with the way she finds him." A dangerous smirk spread across her lips as she spoke. "And he was so drunk I am not sure even he would be able to swear that he hadn't done anything -"

"Dancer."

Talia's golden eyes moved from the back of Krems head and up to see Bull's half frown. He looked mad. "News travels fast." She muttered, slipping into her leather pants.

"No, this isn't about the goat you left in the nobles room." he said as his eyes moved over her form. He always watched, but knew better than to touch. She was one of his Chargers, one of his guys, he would never try anything with her, even if she was nice to look at. "The Commander." he said as though it explained everything.

Talia tugged on the lacing on the side of her pants. She needed to pull them tight so that the pants would sit on her like a second skin. It helped her feel protected and also ready to work. Like most Antivans, Talia had a strange obsession with leather, and would wear it if she had a choice. She finally looked up when she heard the Qunari grunt, tossing her raven colored hair over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"He had his eye on you. I know how you feel about that...but you also drew on him."

Krem spun around to look at the dancer, "You drew on the Commander?"

"I was...I didn't know!" she scowled as she tugged on the lacing again, this time hopping up a little on the pulling.

"He calmed down but just know he has his eye on you."

"Eyes." Talia corrected him.

Krem chuckled, as did Bull, though Bull only smiled when Tali tossed a hefty leather satchel towards the Qunaris chest. "Ahhh...here we go. Good girl."

"Anything to make The Bull happy." she replied before looking around her feet for her belts.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days had passed in relative quiet, though the tension of Haven was rising. Mages and Tempars. Chantry and Inquisition. All were at each others throats. It was only Cassandra and Cullen that seemed to be trying to keep the peace, and at times it was a losing battle. People believed in the Inquisition, but still had a lingering doubt each time they looked into the sky. The breach still hung like a sword above their heads and all that was needed was one more breath to tear it open and swallow the world.

The news that the Templar order had all but abandoned the people it had once swore to protect didn't help matters, and the rumors of Tevinter magisters in Red Cliff made an impossible situation even more precarious.

But this was the problem of the Inquisition itself, not hers. She was helping though, in her own way, hunting the wild game that roamed the nearby valley. She could help supply the kitchens as well as the armorers, while getting out of Haven, and away from eyes that she could feel nearly burrowing through her armor.

She had checked the last snare, when she heard the steps of someone else and turned, her fingers notching an arrow and pulling back as she rounded the tree. She would have fired if she did not hear a metal clang then a familiar voice mutter something she didn't quite understand, but then she saw the feathers at the shoulder, framing darkened plate that had been fashioned just for him.

"Commander?" she said lowering her bow and rising from her defensive crouch.

Cullen turned to the source of the voice, his hand moving yet again to his hilt, a gesture that Talia had noticed was one of instinct and comfort.

"Ah, yes, Dancer is it? One of the Bulls Chargers?"

Talia nodded, "Yes, I didn't expect to see anyone out here." her eyes moved over him looking for a bow or anything that would explain why he had trekked to the other side of the lake.

Cullen let his eyes pause on hers. So gold, like the Maker himself had allowed a golden ember of the golden city to blossom in her eyes. Her brows were sculpted gracefully, even as one shifted, arching as she waited for him to speak again, but he was distracted with the way her whole face seemed to be sculpted as Andraste's own, with lips that would make a desire demon die of envy.

"Commander?"

Those lips moved and his mind flowed back to thoughts he had fought to forget. _Whispers. Promises of power and love. An end to that ache he felt, the grate of loneliness in the night. You can have her brave Templar, you can have her again and again. Your mage, your secret love..._

Talia tilted her head and watched as the former Templar closed his eyes and winced in pain. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what was happening. "Commander?"

Cullen took a deep breath and forced, pushed his way past his memories. _Follow her voice. Her voice is real. Forget -that- voice._ His eyes finally opened and his forced his lips to smile. "Yes, I'm fine just...a headache. I will be fine in a moment." He raised his arm to tell her that she needn't come closer.

She backed off and moved to retrieve the passel of rabbits she had caught that morning. She was done her morning hunt, so there was no reason to delay her trip back, Commander or not. "I was heading back to Haven when I heard you." she said as though she was reporting him.

"Uh yes, of course, Dancer." Cullen said half marvelling at the sight of the rabbits.

"Talia." She corrected him.

"T- Talia."

She was already heading back to Haven when he said her name, but the way it rolled on his tongue made her smile, just as he did when he had said it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pick up that shield. If this was a real fight you would be dead." Cullen growled, watching one of the newer recruits fail his block yet again. The Commander sighed as his eyes watched the recruit fail once again. Fingers found a way to the bridge of his nose and pinched.

From across the way, the situation was being assessed and processed by a Qunari spy. Each movement was cataloged in the mind of the one-eyed giant. Each gesture gave something away.

"Seven." Bull half snorted with a growl, watching the Commander gaze in his direction yet again.

He pulled his gaze away from the commander and stretched, playing the role that everyone saw and expected, a huge brainless killing machine. They just needed to point and he would run off and kill it. He had heard during one of his random walks around Haven that some of the soldiers hoped that Bull and his chargers would be sent away from haven on some work, not because he made them uncomfortable, but before he deflowered the rest of the women in Haven. The thoughts and whispers that he had heard so far, had made him smile. After all, if they were willing to spread gossip or complain about getting laid, the world was not going to end anytime soon.

The problem was that one of his Chargers was quickly becoming a distraction to what the Chargers were doing there, as well as what the Qunari himself was doing there for the Qun. The Inquisition was doing good work. He wanted them to succeed. The breach had to be closed, and he had no doubts that the Herald would be able to do it, he just wondered how long it would be before Red started digging into the Chargers pasts.

Most were forthcoming with who they were before, though some secrets were kept. As Varric would have said 'spinning a story makes it more believable', but for Dancer, knowing too much could get you killed, or drag some nasty things out of her closet that had nothing to do with her fetish for leather.

With a grunt, Bull headed to the small tavern. His eye scanned as he walked, scouring everything around him for Talia's red armor. It would normally be easy to find as everything around was white, but his little Antivan was more complicated than that. She would be in plain sight, but at times even he would have a hard time finding her. He had asked her if she knew any magic, or if her mother was some kind of seer, anything to explain why she could do the things she did, but Talia would always tell him that he just needed two eyes to see her.

He ducked, so he could enter the tavern and looked around. In the corner, Talia sat alone, bottle half drank in one hand, while twirling a throwing dagger in the fingers of her left hand. Her eyes never changed, but she did shift to push out a chair with her foot. "Hey Big Guy, surprised you are in here so early. Did you break another Chantry sister so soon?"

Bull laughed, but his gaze never left her. "Dancer...you jealous? I told you before if you want a ride..."

"I would rather piss glass." she snorted taking one last pull from the bottle before offering it to the Qunari. "Why are you here so early? Out of sorts for you."

Bull took a pull from the bottle, emptying it all at once. "You are distracting him."

Talia's eyes narrowed. That was interesting, he thought.

"Who."

"From that look you know very well."

Talia flipped the dagger once more then held it so the blade pointed towards her employer, her much larger and stronger employer. "I am distracting everyone. How many Dancing girls do you see around here?"

Bull sighed, "Sadly, none. That is the problem. You stick out."

"So do you, Qunari." Her fingers shifted across the blade as she slid it back into its place in the leather she had wrapped around her forearm. "How many have you introduced to Qunari mating habits in the past week alone?"

"See that is just it," he began, "I put out. I share. You tease and play the leather clad wet dream but never let anyone in. They will dig. You know it."

Talia grumbled. There was no reason for her to argue. No reason to tell him how twice the Commander had just appeared next to her. It was just too much fate, and she hated the thought of anything being predetermined by anyone, especially some Maker that abandoned the world ages ago.

"Dancer, just keep your distance. Do some scouting."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"Yup."

Talia took a breath and stood up. "I was staying away. He is not a drinker."

"I know." He wasn't sure if she had heard him before she left, but he had a feeling she knew that he knew what she was up too. The Commander was many things, but with so much riding on the Inquisition, Bull couldn't see him sitting with a drink in hand in the middle of the afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

If Talia had not been listening, looking for someone, or something to happen, she would have missed it. As it was, she heard the near silent steps, then felt the weight on the branch where she sat perched. Her golden eyes did not move toward the visitor, but she knew who it was. _Only one woman wore that scent._ Only one woman, the Nightingale herself.

"You are a long way from home Talia." The Spymaster began, her accent both soothing and scratching at Talia's mind.

The Antivan blinked, though it was a normal reaction as her gaze shifted to scan the horizon again. She was on watch duty, something that kept her away from the prying eyes of the Inquisition, but not out of Leliana's reach, obviously.

"No words?" Leliana prodded again.

Talia kept her eyes on her duty, but finally spoke. "I am not _Her_ anymore."

"So I see. No one has shown up dead, and you have been avoiding most of us, which makes me wonder just why you are here." Leliana shifted slightly closer, watching and waiting for anything that would give the Antivan at her side away.

"The Herald hired the Chargers in the name of the Inquisition, so all hands were called in."

"Such stories may work for the others, but you and I both know that is not all."

A tense silence sprouted between both women that lasted near an hour. Both remained quiet, hidden under their hoods, faces neutral. Neither would speak, but both were communicating in their own way. It was only as the sun set over the peaks that Leliana chose to speak. "So, you left them."

Talia nodded, "With his help."

"He was always a romantic in such things." Leliana agreed. "He also has a weakness for the pretty ones."

Another long pause as the start of a snow fall began to glide down to the world as more silent communication passed between the two women. Talia had tensed, and she knew that the former bard had noticed when she spoke again.

"I have not told anyone, though Josie will know when she sees you. As far as she knows, you died."

That made her smile. _The irony_ , Talia thought. "As far as the Game knows I did."

Leliana paused at her words. It suddenly dawned on her that she sat near a mirror of her past self. She was reminded of her feelings when the Hero of Ferelden found her in Lothering. She was trying to find a knew life back then, and was given the chance. Perhaps the Maker guided you here, Raven.

"Now what happens?" Talia asked, her mouth beginning to show signs of curving into a frown.

"We go back to Haven and you stop hiding, little Raven. We will speak more of this, of course."

Talia sighed and closed her eyes. Leliana was gone, her weight now removed from the branch they had both shared. She had vanished silently, and this time, Talia was unable to hear anything as she left. Her sound earlier had been on purpose. It was a humbling moment, though a twinge of lost fears sprung to the front of her mind. The Spymaster of the Inquisition knew who and what she was. The safety she had found in the Chargers would vanish when she returned to Haven. It did not matter if she were to stay with the Inquisition or not, the moment she did leave she would have to return to hiding, take another name or kill to keep it.

 _I liked this life...while it lasted. Well, shit._


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks, Talia found herself busier than normal. The Inquisition found new ways for her to use her talents, sending her among the scouts when needed. It was after a quiet sweep through the hills that day. Nothing but the local wildlife had come into view. It was just...quiet. Something hung heavy in the air that day, heavy with purpose. She had no idea what it was until she returned to Haven.

People were tense. Eyes darting around to catch everyones movement. Even someone's breathing seemed to be enough to set off a wave of paranoia.

 _Did the breach widen again? What is happening? Where are the Chargers? Bull?_ Talia's eyes scanned the training area looking to see if she could find any faces she knew. There were many people there at least, though none were familiar until she saw the Commander looking over a report. She had continued to avoid him, at the request of both Leliana and The Bull, though in a place as small as Haven, it was hard to do.

She moved to his side , waiting for a moment before speaking. She didn't want to startle him, nor did she want to interrupt. She opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first this time.

"Talia, there you are. Anything to report?"

"The valley is quiet, not a person in sight."

"Good. We have one less thing to worry about then. Now we just wait for the Herald to return."

Talia tilted her head, "Return?"

Cullen gritted his teeth, "The Herald went to Redcliff."

 _Mages. The herald chose mages...well, shit._

Another messenger approached and handed the commander an official looking report. Cullen took the message and his eyes widened as he read it.

Talia couldn't help it she asked, "What is it, Commander?"

"Reports of some Templar. They are headed this way, but they move as though they are fleeing something." His eyes looked up from the paper to hers and stopped. The moment hung in the air, heavy with purpose and something else. "How fast could you make it to the base of the peaks?"

She looked past him to the stables, "Faster by horse."

Cullen nodded, his gaze shifting over her face once before he looked away. "Take mine."

She nodded and moved, stepping past him, and only stopping when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned in one movement to face him again. Too close. He is too close. "Commander?"

"I can't send anyone with you." his voice softened slightly, "Just come back."

Talia smirked as he let her go. "I always do."

His smile faded only after she rose off, replaced by a quiet prayer for her safety.


	7. Chapter 7

The Mages had already arrived, and a strange feeling hung thick in the air. A night had passed in silence, though it seemed that some of the allied mages expected special treatment on top of being saved from probably the biggest mistake they could have ever committed. Had the Herald not arrived when she did, who knew what an army of Tevinter led mages could have done to southern Thedas.

Some, like Cullen and the newly arrived Madame du Fer, were visibly irritated, while others like Solas and the mysterious Dorian seemed to be at ease. The Inquisition had officially chosen a side in the Mage and Templar war, and like all decisions, left some out in the cold. The Templars that had joined previously, seemed worried, wondering just when the magical sword would drop. Mages were dangerous to begin with, but now freed and so close to the breach had tensions at an all time high. Thankfully, the attempt to close the breach was planned and Maker willing, such tensions would be replaced by celebration.

In the training yard, Cullen stood in silence, even as the din of swords clanging on shields echoed around him. The Templars that Talia had been sent to retrieve still had not arrived, nor had she. With the current state of Haven, those Templars may in the end tip the scale one way or the other for the Inquisition.

"Commander?"

Cullen stood still, still watching the lake, lost in whatever thoughts he had.

"Commander Cullen?" The voice asked again, this time a little worried.

Still the former Templar stayed in place.

"Reporting for duty, Commander. We were told to find you first thing."

Finally, the Fereldan Commander turned his head to see a worn face he had not seen in camp before. It was familiar, but not to the Inquisition. "Ser Marrin?"

"We are here. Not many but, we brought those we could."

Cullen turned his body to take in what was happening. Before him were roughly thirty worn and exhausted looking Templars. Their armor no longer shone with the light of the Chantry, but they were alive and there to help. Questions flooded his mind and showed in his eyes as he looked over the few closest to him. "You help will be welcome to the Inquisition." The Commander managed to finally say.

Ser Marrin, face dirty with some dried blood bowed her head. "You do us the honour of coming for us in our time of need."

Cullen's brows narrowed. "I see. The report can wait until all of you rest, I hope."

Ser Marrin smiled in relief. "We need just a few hours, Commander, then we are at your disposal."


	8. Chapter 8

"We were starting to worry." Bull grunted as Talia turned away, stripping off her armor and dropping it on the floor. "Was there anything in that report you gave Red that I should know?"

"Other than the fact that I need a bath?" Talia growled after sniffing herself.

"Dancer." Bull growled, "Don't toy with me now-"

The door to the small cabin opened, followed by an armored figure with an ever present serious expression on his face. "Talia, I need to talk to you about the Templars. Did they -" The commander's words stopped, as did his breath. Before him was a mostly nude woman, Half bent over as she pulled on a fresh pair of leather pants. He only remembered to breathe when she hopped to pull her pants up that last little bit. "I should have knocked."

Bull chuckled at the entire situation. He thought of giving the two some privacy, but this situation was far too entertaining to just walk out on.

Talia however, simply cringed. Flaming hells, of all the timing. She used one arm to cover her chest as she reached for a thin cotton tunic that would do to keep her decent. "You should also make sure to keep breathing, kind of important."

Cullen coughed, trying to clear his throat and perhaps save himself from the very awkward situation. "I should have knocked." he repeated, eyes pulling away from the Antivan and to the huge Qunari in the room that ironically he had nearly forgotten about.

Talia turned to see Bull leaning back in a chair, smiling like a cat who had just gotten into the cream, and a poor Commander that seemed to be fighting the tidal wave of embarrassment that was painted across his face. "Commander Cullen, what can I do for you?"

"I- I was hoping that you could report on the rescue of the Templars."

"Marrin said she would report to you as soon as she got to Haven." Talia spoke softly, ignoring any awkwardness that was still present. "She was on her way, didn't she find you?"

Cullen nodded, "Yes, but I sent them to rest."

"They needed it. Marched non-stop from Therinfal." Talia agreed. She stepped closer to him as she spoke to get a better read on him, but stayed far enough away not to be obvious with her intentions.

Bull however, saw it all.

"Could you give me a report on what happened? That is unless you already reported to -"

"She didn't tell me anything." Bull said raising his hands in defeat.

"I left a report with the Nightingale when I got back." Talia said as she shifted to lean on her left leg, hand on her hip.

Her hair was unbrushed, but it still fell in silken waves about her shoulders. Her eyes were golden, just as Cullen remembered them, though the black kohl she wore around them seemed to be smudged out of place giving her a raccoon like appearance. His eyes locked onto the dried blood that was smeared on her cheek. "I'll get a copy." His eyes shifted again, though this time, to her swollen lip. "You hurt?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle Commander." Talia replied with a shrug.

"I am beginning to understand that." Cullen smiled, finally looking away. "Rest, and thank you. I will see about getting a copy of that report. Have a good night."

After he left, the room was silent. Even Talia's breathing seemed to be loud. The silence was painful. The dancer turned to Bull and rolled her eyes, "Just say it."

"Me? I don't need to say a damn thing."

Talia growled, "I need a bath."

"Why don't we get the Commander back here to help you with that?"

"Really?" She sighed, covering her face with a hand.

"Yes really. You are lucky I was here, he would have had you all alone. You may have had to let him in."


	9. Chapter 9

The breach had been closed. The Inquisition was successful. The alliance of the mages and Inquisition forces had done something that had been thought impossible. Haven was overflowing the spirits and the drinks that shared the name. The music was loud, the laugher even louder, as finally the Chargers had talked slightly drunken Talia to climb up on top of a table to dance.

"Come on Dancer!" Bull roared, "You're all we got, show us how it's done!"

Talia glanced over at Maryden and gave her a nod as the minstrel picked up the tempo. Krem picked up on the music and stomped his feet, adding a much needed beat for dancing. Slowly, Talia's hips started to shimmy and roll. The other patrons of the tavern started to cheer and clap, or stomp as well, adding to the dance.

Talia smiled and closed her eyes. Her whole body began to move, swaying in the style of an Antivan bellydance, something that her mother had been well known for. It was rare that she danced in recent years, but if today was not reason for it, she could not think of a better one.

The music swelled and she raised her arms above her head to show of her body as it swayed in a serpent like dance. It's seductive nature was obvious and appreciated, though no one would toss coin at this dancer. Bull was less than three paces away, as were the rest of the Chargers, enjoying the dance and song.

She moved with grace, from one end of the table to the other, gyrating and swaying her hips dangerously close to Bulls gaze, knowing he would enjoy the gesture of a dance, even if it wasn't just for him.

Part of the Heralds inner circle had joined in the festivities at the tavern and added their excitement to the music. Varric had found a place next to Bull, where he could watch the show as well as the room. "I guess she can dance!" the dwarf said with a laugh. "I was starting to wonder if it was just a dream that people -wanted- her to dance."

Bull smirked and have the writer a nod. "Oh she can dance, never doubt that."

Varric smiled wider and watched as the Antivan shifted her focus from Bull to him. She lowered herself a little as she moved, though her hips refused to stop moving as long as the music played.

Bull looked away from Talia to see Sera standing in a chair nearby cheering. Her eyes seemed to be fixed on Talia's hips as the dancer continued down the table to the next person.

"You know, Tiny, all we need is Curly to walk in here and it would be a real show."

Bull smiled, "Glad to see I am not the only one-"

"That noticed?" Varric chuckled, cutting the Qunari off, "It is too good to believe! Mercenary bad girl and the white knight? I couldn't write better! The story is so unlikely to actually happen that no one would believe it did."

Bull smirked, and gave the dwarf a nod. "Still, we should be cheering them on, if anything is to come out of it."

"We...could place a little wager on the who's and hows...that is if you could place a wager on Curly and his leather clad infatuation."

"WAIT!" Sera's voice cut through the din, "Anyone...hear that?"

Silence enveloped the once loud tavern. No one breathed. In the icy mountain air a bell could be heard clanging in such a panicked way that only one thing was sure.

"We are under attack! Chargers horns up! Krem meet me at the gate with the others."

"Yes, Chief!" Krem called back as he and a few others scrambled to get their gear. Talia hopped off the table and followed, her eyes already narrowed as she prepared her mind for whatever was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Days had passed since the fall of Haven and the Herald. The former laid buried under rock and snow with no hope of becoming the destination of pilgrims again, while the latter seemingly rose from the dead.

Though the faithful's hope was shattered, still the Inquisition held on for dear life in the small valley they had set up camp in. Patrols were doubled up and several more scouts were added to the roster. Everyone had a job and a purpose in the movement, even if the leaders were just as lost as the people beneath them were.

In her own way, Talia pitched in with food. She would leave early morning with one of the other volunteers and hunt anything to keep the masses from starving -and- freezing to death. Her companion for the day had already headed back earlier, leaving Talia to make a small sled out of some fallen tree limbs and rope. She had managed to place two rams safe and secure on the construct, before attaching the ties to the saddle on Cullens horse.

"Don't worry handsome," she said patting the animals withers with gloved fingers. "We'll be back with everyone soon. You just pull."

The stallion snorted and started to move.

After nearly an hour of tugging and pulling, they arrived back at the campsite. The rams were brought to the cooking tents where the grateful members of the cooking staff eagerly added them to the camps supplies.

The horse, a beautiful black stallion, nuzzled her arm, probably for more of the dried apples that she had treated the animal with earlier. The stallion was the Commanders, and did not shy from much, making it a joy to work with, especially in the mountains.

"Come on handsome," she said with a smile as she lead them to the makeshift stable.

Very few animals had survived the attack. Those that did were being taken care of as though they were gifts from the maker himself. Of horses, there were only a handful, though some tracks had been seen in the valley that morning, showing that more horses had survived the attack and were just roaming free in the snows.

Perhaps this attitude of seeing and treating the animals like precious gifts is what provoked the conversation, but Talia nearly drew a blade on the stablehand that all but snatched the reins from her hands.

"You're the one that keeps stealing the Commanders horse!"

Talia blinked and looked around, wondering if she was the butt of some strange attempt of a joke.

The stable boy, no older than eighteen glared at her before he snarled a venomous, "Let. Go."

It happened so quick that the boy had no clue what had happened until blood spurted with force from his oversized nose. Talia brought her gloved hand back to the reins and pulled them free from the boys hand. Her palm had connected perfectly with his nose to cause no real damage, but his nose would bleed freely for a while unless he pinched it and stopped wailing like she had stabbed him - though the thought did cross her mind.

"Manners, Fereldan." she said, her accent thickening her words and reflecting her annoyance with his behaviour.

"You bitch!" he wailed. "The Commander will have your head for this, horse thief!"

"Thief? I?" she growled looking down at the snow beneath him and noting the splatter of crimson against it. The sight of blood never made her squeamish, It was just there floating around the edges of her mind. Against the snow in the faint lights of the camp however, it looked more and more black than red.

"What is going on here?"

Talia's mind was pulled free from her thoughts and turned her head towards Cullen as he approached. She kept quiet, expecting trouble for her treatment of the stableboy.

"She attacked me!" The now courageous stablehand said as he stood up. Blood now covered the lower half of his face and most of the front of his shirt. "I caught her stealing and she attacked me!"

Talia's eyes flicked from the stable hand to Cullen and back again.

Cullen's eyes met hers for a moment and he sighed. "Go get yourself cleaned up, Brandon. I will deal with this."

The stablehand sneered at his attacker before walking off with perhaps a bit too much pride in his step.

Once he was out of earshot, Cullen stepped closer and looked her over. "He didn't hurt you?"

Talia shook her head once before starting off with the horse again towards the stable. "I was returning him." she said simply, as though that explained the entirety of the situation.

Cullen followed and sighed again. "He thought you had stolen him and were bringing him back? That doesn't make sense."

"Welcome to the world of men." she said finally stopping the horse to let it into the small tented area where she could remove his saddle and brush him down.

"Surely that doesn't happen all the time." Cullen asked, his hands moving to help her with the saddle as they talked.

"There are always those that try to stand on others to make themselves feel better. I am a woman and an Antivan. I am sure the fact that I danced on a table the night...Haven fell, did not help matters." Talia let him take the saddle while she pulled off the padding underneath and followed him to lay it on the wagon that now held most of the gear that would have been in the stable. "His nose is broken." she added.

"I have a feeling I would have done worse to him, had I been in your shoes."

Talia glared up at him. "I do not kill on a whim." she snapped.

Cullen looked back into her eyes, confusion sweeping over his features. "I- I didn't mean to accuse you or claim that you should have killed him. I was trying to-"

Talia grabbed a brush and moved back to the far side of the stallion and started to brush. She stayed silent, not wanting to let anymore of her anger lash out at him. As she brushed, she tried to understand why his words made her so angry. She was defensive. Why should she care what he thought? He knew she was a mercenary, obviously killing would be part of that life.

"Talia?"

Her golden eyes peered over the stallions back for a moment before returning to the task at hand. She refused to speak at that moment, and let him do all the talking instead.

Another sigh escaped the Commanders lips. "Thank you is what I am trying to say. The meat you have brought in the past few days..."

"I have to live here too, Commander."

"Cullen." he said correcting her.

"What?"

"My name."

"I know that, Commander."

The edge of his lips curved into a small, frustrated smile. "Why don't you use my name?"

"You're the Commander of the Inquisition's army." She explained as she began to check the stallions hooves for any damage. "Using your name would probably not be the best."

Cullen walked around the front of the animal to watch her as she worked. "When we are just talking, I would like you to use my name."

Talia stood up as a small smile came to her lips. Half frozen fingers pulled her hair from her eyes before she spoke. "I can't use your name. If someone hears they will think we do more than talk when we are alone, unless that is what your goal."

"My...my goal? Maker no, I was just- I mean when we are sharing a conversation at the end of the day, it would be nice to be Cullen and Talia, not the Commander and the Charger. Why would you think that I would," he paused and took a breath, "mean anything else?"

Talia shook her head, "I meant nothing by it, Commander." she said now working on brushing the tangles out of the horses mane. "Is there and word on where we are headed? As much as I love this valley..."

Cullen smiled at that, "Under better circumstances, I am sure the valley would be a lovely place to visit, but I do share your interest in moving on."

"So, the answer would be..."

"We are hoping to leave in a day or two. The Herald is back with us now, so there is little holding us here."

"Where will we go?"

"Maker knows, I don't know if we have much choice. We may have to head out of these mountains and pray that our enemy is not waiting for us."

"Serious and pessimistic, you just know how to take all the fun out of life, don't you Commander?"

Cullen smiled, "Not all of us dance through life as some others can."

"How would you know? You've never seen me dance." Talia growled standing up and looking up to scan his face.

"I missed out on a lot from what I heard in the barracks." Cullen said with a smirk, though when Talia's face hardened he frowned, "Maker, I didn't mean that...that sounded far better in my head." his hand moved to rub the back of his neck, a nervous gesture that managed to soften Talia a tiny bit.

"You did miss out, Commander."

"Perhaps I will be able to catch your next performance?"

Talia gave him a dangerous smile, "Perhaps. We would need something to celebrate though."

Cullen smiled even wider.

"Commander." A page appeared behind them both. He looked tired, but in a hurry.

"Has something happened?" Culled asked, his voice steeling itself as he assumed the mantle of Commander again.

"The Herald, she wanted to see you and the others. She said she has a plan."


End file.
